Chase x Everest weeding and pups
Chapter 1 Tires , hugs . - Skye ? Do you ready for weeding ? - ask Everest . - Yea , sure ! I totally love weedings ! - said Skye . - I wan t catch the flowers ! And take marrige too . - said Skye and she do her pawesome backflip . - And I think with who ! - said Everest . - Sooo , who Everest ? - ask Skye . - Rocky right , beucase he s your boyfriend . That was easy ! - said Everest . - Yea , he s so romantic . Time ago when we are in the Paris and you and pups stay at hotel he take me for dinner next Efila tower . And he ask me for walking . - said Skye and close her eyes. - Yea , cool . Uh Im so , so excited . Well . Time for make up . - said Everest . - I so , so , so mhm . - said Everest with tires with her pretty eyes . - Awww . It s ok . Chase really love you . - said Skye . - I know , but I m too stressed . mhm - said Everest . - Awwwww . Come here . - said Skye and huged her best friend . - It s okay . It was be ok . - said Skye . - You right Skye ! - said Everest . - Okay time for weeding dress . - said Skye . - Ok ! - said Everest . Past clothing dress s . clothing dress s . - Okay . I will take you my copter ! - said Skye . - Ok ! - said Everest . - Don t forgot flowers ! - said Skye . - Flowers ! Okay ! Ice or snow Im ready for weeding go ! - said Everest . Chapter 2 The weeding . - Time for landing ! - said Skye . - All right lets go ! - said Everest. . - Okay hey mom ! Hey dad - said Everest . - Hey sweetie - said Snowflake . - Hey hanny ! - said Storm . - Ready for your weeding ? - ask Everest s parents . - Ready come on daddy ! - said Everest . - I wan t two cute grand daugthers and to garnd sons . - said Snowflake . - But , after when you take marrige , time for wishes . - said Storm . - Happy Weeding ! - said Zuma and pups but not Chase he wating for Everest inside the church . Doors is open and she go . ( weeding music ) - She s so pretty ! - said Chase . - Everest do take this Chase for your hasbend ? - ask church pup . - Yes ! I do ! - said Everest . - Chase do take this Everest for your wife ? - ask pup . - Yes ! I do ! - said Chase . - FOREVER ! Together ! In love ! I take you forever . Promise - said Chase and Everest . - You re hasbend and wife ! Now kiss her ! - said pup . Kiss . - That s so romantic . Mhm . Weedings is si cuuute ! - said Skye with tires in her eyes . - All Paw girls time for Flowers ! - said Everest . - Omg ! - said Skye . Everest take flowers and they are in air . - Im catch , Im catch . - said Skye . - Yeeeeeeeep ! I HAVE FLOWERS ! - said happy Skye . Chase kiss Everest he take his paw in her and they go to party ! In back of car be " Just Married " . - Everyone time for party ! - said Zuma . More coming soon . Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chase Category:Everest Category:Rocky Category:Skye Category:Zuma Category:Marshall Category:Rubble Category:Maysle Category:Weedings Category:2nd gen